Akunjho
Akunjho are a ??? Species of wyvern found in Monster Hunter Horizon XG. Appearance: This is the abomination of ecosystems, a crossbreed of Akantor, Ukanlos, and the frightening Deviljho, how this creature came to be is a complete mystery. It is said in legends to have a forest green brute wyvern body with white Ukanlos dorsal fins, yellow spikes, and Akantor's lava-like underbelly. This creature will end all who see its power. Abilities: When this monster is encoutered, I will approach with a powerful roar that will randomly pick an element (Fire for Akantor and Ice for Ukanlos) these abilties will vary what happens with your experience with this creature. Fire: When Akunjho roars, lava will spew out of the ground as if a volcano erupted. Akunjho in this mode will do all normal things a Deviljho does but will do more damage, plus some of Akantor's attacks. Akunjho will gain Akantor's Digging ability to spew lava from underground, or to transport itself for a devistating attack. Instead of a normal tail swipe, Akunjho now has Akantor's back check where Akabtor looks behind and brings out a nasty bite, turning towards you. Although Akunjho will NOT gain Akantor's signature roar, Akunjho will have Savage Deviljho's advanced dragon breath, but the dragon breath will also give off its roar in the process of this attack. Ice: When Akunjho roars, Snow will fall out from the heavans as if it was an avalanche. Akunjho In this mode will do normal things a Deviljho does but will do more damage, plus some of Ukanlos's attacks. Akunjho will gain Ukanlos's digging ability to charge into hunters and his swimming ability to retreat to another area. Instead of a Deviljho dragon breath, The same animation will make him spew a snow beam at hunters this attack also activate its roar in the process of this attack. When Akunjho uses his back check, snowballs will fly up in the air and try to hit hunters with the snowman status. Enraged Mode: When at low health, Akunjho will be enraged and instead of fighting with one half of its power, it will combine its elements together and bring up a powerful roar that will both spew lava and make snow fall. When enraged Akunjho gains more abilities. The first change is that all physical attacks will anow give off severe defense down. Second change is that the Dragon/Ice breath will do both effects from both modes. Third change is it that his appearance will change. Akunjho's back will glow red, his underbelly wil glow an inferno red, and his his eyes will glow red with a after trail. The last change is that Akunjho will then have a large jump attack, and a charge where Akunjho will atempt to go head first in to the hunter three times. As a final attack, Akunjho will use its hybrid ice/dragon breath in the ground making a large roar suround its entire body aswell as ice, dragon and fire (from the akantor roar) spew from the ground and cause Akunjho to sky rocket in to the air and crash down, toppling him. Notes: This is the final boss of Monster Hunter Horizon XG. (SPOILERS AHEAD DONT PASS THIS PART UNTIL YOU REALLY READY PLZ!) Akunjho is responsible for the collistion of different Monster Hunter Maps combining into one and responsible for Ceadeus's earthquakes, Nakarkos's awakening, the Lao-shan Lung incidents, and Dalamadur's Territorial Rage. Akunjho live in the Fiery-Frozen Crag, a map combo of Ingle Isle and the Polar Field. When Akunjho is slayed, all biomes that were effected are restored. When Akunjho is slayed the map will shift into either the Polar Field or the Ingle Isle. More story plot soon.